1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system memory and specifically to flash interface in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems may use flash memory devices for storing data in a non-volatile memory medium. For example, the flash memory device may be electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) that uses transistors to store data without requiring power to maintain the data storage. Flash memory devices may be faster than other non-volatile memories, and therefore may be used in a firmware hub (FWH) for information storage. Flash memory devices may also be used as portable memory devices and in devices requiring quick, reliable access to data such as a basic input output system (BIOS), a memory card for a digital camera, and a memory device for a video game.
Flash memory devices may also be used when assembling computer systems to store programs on a motherboard. Programming time during computer system assembly may be critical so it may be necessary to program the chips on the motherboard as fast as possible. However, read/writes to a flash memory device may require relatively long periods of time to use in programming chips. Because conventional flash memory devices may not be read while data is being written to the flash memory device, a flash memory device may be relatively slow for use in programming chips or even in using a computer system in normal operating mode. For example, in conventional chip programming, data may be written to the flash memory device in programming mode and then read (i.e., verified). Usually, the read (or verify) process can only be done when the flash memory device is not in programming mode. Switching back and forth between programming mode can be very time consuming and therefore programming a flash memory device may be inefficient.